Esta es mi historia
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: A casi 203 años de la independencia de México, ella quiere platicarles su historia. Son relatos no sólo históricos, sino también personales entre un España encariñado con su colonia más preciada y ella.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi historia

**Estamos a casi un mes del 203º aniversario del inicio de la independencia de México. Pensar que hoy México es libre, es algo para alegrarse de veras. Asdfghjkl! Prácticamente esto era una sorpresa, pero viendo que tengo exámenes parciales en esas fechas, la tendré que adelantar para ahorita XD, pero bueno, vamos a escribir esto, a redactar la historia de nuestro hermoso país, que es México**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, excepto mi versión de México**

* * *

_Soy pura mexicana_

_Nacida en este suelo_

_En esta hermosa tierra_

_Que es mi nación_

_Mi México querido_

_Que linda es mi bandera_

_Si alguno la mancilla le parto el corazón_

Ah perdón, me agarraron desprevenida y cantando. ¿Son ellos los que vienen a escuchar mi historia jefe? ¿Si son ellos? Ah bueno, pues aquí va… ¡ah no!

Antes que nada, me presento: Soy Xóchitl, pero me pueden llamar México. ¡Guau! Estoy a punto de cumplir 203 años como México y no como Nueva España, pero ¿A quién le importa? Ahora soy una nación independiente y me gusta serlo, aunque tengo muchas responsabilidades encima.

Pero… me tomaré un pequeño descanso para narrarles mi historia, ahora que es casi mi cumpleaños y es algo que hago cada año y que platico a niños que se me acercan y preguntan por la historia de nuestro país. Estamos casi en septiembre y ya comienzo a ver los adornos en las carreteras, casas decoradas, señoras preparando el rico pozole y en las escuelas ya veo a los alumnos practicando bailes, haciendo pequeñas reseñas actuadas y más cosas que mejor no menciono porque son demasiaaadas y me voy a tardar más de lo que debo tardarme. Pero bueno, cada vez que veo esto, no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Y falta mencionar que tres estados llevan el nombre de algunos héroes de este proceso tan importante para mí: Hidalgo, Guerrero y Morelos. Me encanta ser México y no envidio a otros países, porque estoy completamente segura que ellos no tienen lo que mi país tiene, ya saben: su cultura, su hermosa gente, la gastronomía (y me honra decir que es de las mejores), los bailes, el mariachi y mucho pero mucho más.

Siempre me verán cantar mi canción favorita: "Viva México" con ese hermoso mariachi, y más en estas fechas. De hecho, es la canción que estaba cantando antes de que vinieran. Perdónenme por esa distracción. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? Yo le canto a mi país con agrado, con alegría, y definitivamente esa es mi favorita. Esa y la del Viajero. Pero amo TODAS, pero TOOODAS las canciones.

Ahora sí, basta de charlas y de una muy buena vez empezaré a hablar de mí. Chicos, esta es mi historia.

* * *

**Ay ay ayyyy, ese es mi primer fic y lo estuve preparando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Lo hubiera subido hasta septiembre, pero tengo exámenes y no me iba a dar tiempo. En fin, nos vemos pronto, y si quieren que continue, pues continuo.**


	2. Un relato de pequeña

**Perdonen por actualizar la historia hasta ahorita. Creo que tendré que actualizarla cada día porque ya casi es quince de septiembre.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un relato de pequeña

Primero hablare de mis primeros años de vida, cuando fui la nieta del Gran Imperio Azteca y del Gran Imperio Maya:

No supe de mis padres, me dice mi abuela que ella murió al momento del parto y él en una guerra. Nunca supe cual, pero me dieron a mis a. Con ella viví los mejores años de mi vida antes de que viniera aquella desgracia. Les platicaré algunas experiencias vividas con mis abuelos antes de centrarnos en la independencia y todo ese rollo:

"Xóchitl, ven acá que ese cenote no es para nadar" Mi abuela me dijo un día mientras andaba con él visitando la ciudad de Chichén Itzá. Era uno de esos días calurosos donde te meterías hasta en el más frio lago para quitarte ese calor que corre por tu cuerpo. Yo apenas era una chiquita y no sabía muchas cosas, nunca entendí por qué mi abuela se enfurecía tanto, había tanto por conocer y luego aprendería lo que estaría bien y mal, como decía mi sabio abuelo.

"¿Por qué no abuela? Si el agua se ve taaaan refrescante y fría. Juro que me estoy muriendo de calor con esta ropa. Anda abuelito, deja meterme ahí y en un ratito me salgo" rogué literalmente pidiéndoselo de rodillas.

"No hija, sucede que ese es un cenote sagrado, donde se sacrifican a personas y animales, así como rituales a los que cuando seas más grande podrás ir"

"¿Sacrificar? ¿Qué es eso abuelo?"

"Cuando crezcas lo entenderás hija, estás muy chiquita para que te hable de esas cosas. En el fondo que aquellos cenotes, hay muchas riquezas para nuestros dioses, por eso no te debes meter."

"Ah bueno, pero en serio me estoy muriendo del calor"

"Entonces vamos a otro lugar. Hay otro cenote por aquí en el cual nos meteremos. Tienes razón, esta caminata se está volviendo pesada y calurosa"

Caminamos por un buen rato, hasta que por fin llegamos al cenote. No era tan sagrado, pero mi abuela me permitió meterme, claro que ella se metió, diciendo que nada más era por un ratito. Jugamos y nadamos por unos cinco minutos dentro y en lugar de quitarnos la ropa mojada, nos la llevamos puesta para que no nos diera calor por el camino. ¿A dónde íbamos? a conocer las pirámides de Chichen Itzá pero ahora íbamos a Uxmal, una ciudad realmente hermosa.

"Asi que esto es Uxmal, mi abuelita tiene buenos gustos" pensaba yo mientras visitábamos todo Uxmal, no nos faltó nada por ver. Visitamos mercados y en uno de esos mi abuela me compró la pulsera que uso. Es de oro puro y con joyas preciosas. Me encanta esta pulsera, nunca me la he quitado, ni por presiones de España, que me la quería arrebatar cuando estaba chiquita (más bien, sigue queriendo quitármela, pero nunca se lo permitiré).

"Vamos hija, vamos a almorzar antes de que regreses con tu abuelo" Mi abuela me llevó a un puesto donde vendían maíz, tostadito y rico. Después de la rica comida, fuimos a otro puesto donde mi abuela me compró otro de mis tesoros: Un hermoso collar de oro y con una piedra preciosa como dije. Aun sigo tratando de averiguar que piedra es. Creo que la llevaré con Francia para que me ayude…mejor no.

Como ya era muy noche, mi abuela me dijo que me quedara con ella a pasar la noche, y al día siguiente temprano, me llevaría con mi abuelo.

Al llegar con mi abuelito querido, lo abracé y besé mucho. Unos días sin pasar con mi abuelo era muy difícil, casi una eternidad. Debo admitir que me encanta estar con mi abuela, pero nada como regresar en casa, en Tenochtitlán, donde pertenezco.

"Ah mi niña, que bueno que has regresado" Mi abuelo me abrazó igual. Siempre fue conmigo muy cariñoso conmigo y lo extraño un montón. Pero creo que se siente orgulloso de mi por ser haberme hecho independiente de EL. Donde quiera que esté, le dedico mis triunfos a mi adorado abuelo.

Pero bueno, pasemos a hablar de aquel día tan trágico para mí:

Ese día estaba con un gran amigo mío, se llamaba Yeicatl y jugábamos con su xoloscuintle, no recuerdo como se llamaba pero tuvimos un gran rato jugando a que el perro era un depredador y nosotros corríamos para protegernos. Si nos alcanzaba, perdíamos. Yo disfruté ese día como si fuera la última vez que fuera a ver a mi amigo, pero no contaba con que así sería.

Mientras regresábamos a casa de Yeicatl por algo de refrescante agua, alcancé a ver a lo lejos alguien dirigiéndose rumbo a Tenochtitlán. Era una persona diferente para mí, es decir, nunca había visto a alguien con ojos verdes esmeraldas, cabello castaño y una hermosa piel, pero también no sabía que ÉL iba a acabar con nosotros. Claro, me refiero a España.

Queríamos ir corriendo para saludarlo, pero la madre de mi amigo lo impidió, alegando que era "un dios" (como va a ser un dios si vino a matarnos) y que a los dioses no se les toca así de la nada.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo me acercaré a él?"

"Yo te recomiendo Xóchitl, que vayas con tu abuelo, quizás con el si puedas acercarte a ese dios"

"De acuerdo" dije sonriendo, me despedi de mi amigo y salí corriendo para dirigirme a mi casa, claro intenté que EL no me viera, hice mi mayor intento por camuflajearme entre los matorrales. Lo logré, ya que llegué antes que el, y fui directo a reunirme con mi abuelo, que estaba anotando algo en una piedra.

"Abuelo, abuelo, ha llegado un dios a nuestras tierras" grite emocionada, como si no hubiera mañana

"Hija hija ¿cómo que un dios? A ver, cuéntame"

Le conté con lujo y detalle a mi abuelo lo que vi. Éste se sorprendía mas con cada palabra que decía y empezó a correr por la casa, trayendo algo de oro y más cosas. Me pidió que lo ayudara y eso hice, saqué la mayoría de mis tesoros, excepto aquel collar y pulsera, ambos de oro.

"Aquí viene el Dios…no espera abuelo…son DOS"

"¿DOS?" Mi abuelo casi se desmayaba por la impresión y la alegría. Dos dioses, a visitarnos a nosotros, era algo tan importante. "Preparen todo, los invitaremos a una gran comida" Saltaba de alegría y salí al gran patio donde tarareaba alguna canción desconocida…cuando lo vi. Más cerca. Era tal como lo describí a mi abuelo, se nota que tengo los ojos de un águila. Estaba un poco espantada, pero el honor de presentarme ante aquel dios venció a mi miedo.

"Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?" Aquel hombre me saludó acariciando mi cabello, casi alborotando una de mis trenzas. Sentí terror "_Xux!"_ Grité aterrada, corrí adentro de casa, fui corriendo hasta mi habitación y me oculté bajo mi manta que me regaló mi abuela. Temblaba del pánico, prometiendo que nunca saldría de ahí, y menos que sería una desgracia para aquel hombre.

"Xóchitl Xóchitl, sal de ahí pequeña" escuché a mi abuelo entrar a mi habitación. "Ese chico dijo que te quiere conocer"

"NO! ¡ME VA A MATAR!" grité.

"No te va a hacer nada, lo prometo, ya me lo dijo. Te quiere conocer" Al escuchar las tranquilas palabras de mi abuelo poco a poco salí, pero nunca solté mi manta. Mi abuelo me bajó cargando porque no quería mostrar mi cara. Al ver que ya habíamos llegado al gran salón de la pirámide, me bajé de los brazos de mi abuelo.

Hicimos honores y les obsequiamos nuestras riquezas. Pero mientras los hombres blancos hablaban con mi abuelo, el de los ojos esmeraldas decidió jugar conmigo.

"Fusosososososo, eres una niña muy linda" él decía, pero yo no entendía nada de nada. Jugué con él e incluso lo llevé a casa de mi amigo, donde también su madre le entregó múltiples riquezas. Ahora que se que era un conquistador yo lo hubiera impedido y le hubiera dado una patada que lo enviaría de donde vino, pero como no sabía nada de eso, sonreí mientras veía los honores. Los ojos del español brillaban ¿de felicidad o de ambición? Yo creo que la segunda.

"Vamos a jugar con mi amigo" le dije jalándolo de su traje, el obedeció y lo llevé hacia un lago, donde mientras Yei y yo nadábamos y reíamos, el nos miraba desde la orilla. Yo le insistí que viniese a nadar, pero no quiso. Supongo que los dioses no les gusta nadar, claro, como ellos originan la lluvia, creo que con eso les era suficiente.

"Fusososososo" era lo único que sabía decir ese dios, y lo único que podía decir yo. Me lo enseñó, ya saben, yo aprendo rápido.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que…

"¡Xochitl Xochitl Vámonos de aquí, nos están atacando!" Mi abuelo me despertó sacudiéndome con fuerza.

"¿Queeee?" Salí disparada de mi habitación

"Abuelo, ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?" Le hice mil preguntas que creo que lo dejaron mareado

"Son ellos y no sé por qué lo hacen si son dioses Xóchitl, pero es mejor que escapes con tu abuela. Pero hagas lo que hagas nunca regreses a mi lado"

"¿Por qué no?" Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en mis ojos cafés "¿Qué pasará contigo? No voy a permitir que te hagan algo. Esos no son dioses abuelo, son asesinos y debemos pelear para sacarlos de aquí, como sea, pero lo haremos"

"Tienes razón, vamos a pelear"

Hubo varias peleas entre mi gente y la de España, mi abuelo siempre participó en ellas, no directamente pero sí elaborando planes de ataque…Hasta que por fin… ellos nos derrotaron por culpa de sus malditas enfermedades. Recuerdo perfectamente todo, hasta las últimas palabras de mi abuelo:

"No permito que conquistes mi territorio" Mi abuelo tenía una gran espada en su mano y España un hacha, si, su hacha de conquistador

"No quisieron darnos su territorio por las buenas, aténganse a las consecuencias" Dicho esto, el español asesinó a mi abuelo. Una visión que nunca se me borrará de la mente. Nunca de los nuncas. La sangre a su alrededor, la espada atravesando el corazón de mi abuelo, la cara malvada de España…en fin…

Salí de la pirámide para ver a mi abuelo falleciendo, no lo podía creer. Mi abuelo, un grande señor ¿muriendo? Era algo que nunca iba a perdonarle a España.

"Abuelo, abuelo, noo mueras, puedes vencerlo"

"Xochitl, nunca permitas que él te mate, huye, huye con tu abuela. Rapido, y no regreses" mi abuelo dijo antes de que su respiración se cortara y sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

"Nooooooo" sollozé recargada en su pecho "Nooooo abueloooo noooooo" mis palabras fueron ahogadas por mis sollozos. Mi mirada se centró en España, mirándome fijamente. Retrocedí asustada, mientras él se acercaba mirándome con ojos amenazadores y una sonrisa macabra que crecía más y más.

"Ven aquí pequeña, ven conmigo"

En ese momento, mi xoloscuintle (se me olvido decirles que Yei me regaló uno) se abalanzó contra España, dándome la oportunidad de escapar. Salí corriendo de la pirámide, mientras veía como él maldecía en voz alta, tratándose de quitar al animal de encima. Nunca supe de donde salió ni si España lo mató, pero al final de cuentas me salvó la vida. Supe después que él se metió a la pirámide y sacó mis cosas. Claro para conservarlas.

Corrí y corrí, cuando vi que un mensajero me llevaría hasta el sur, donde vivía mi abuela. El viaje tomó meses, pero llegamos antes que ellos.

Apenas puse un pie en lo que hoy es Yucatán salí a buscar a mi abuela, para encontrarla dentro de la pirámide…muerta. ¿También ella? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? Sollocé todo el día y toda la noche y esperé mi destino. Nunca supe la causa de su muerte. Ni la causa de por qué mi ciudad estaba…completamente o casi vacía.

Aquella noche era fría. Estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana, sostenía mi collar de oro cuando vi una silueta acercarse a la pirámide donde estaba yo refugiada. Toda mi gente estaba muerta o desaparecida por lo que nadie pudo protegerme ni impedir que esa silueta se acercase a la pirámide. Ya lo venia venir, mi muerte ya era inevitable. Sollocé en silencio mientras recordaba aquellos momentos vividos con Yei, mi xoloscuintle y sobre todo: con mis abuelos

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, escuché pasos. Sequé mis lágrimas y me asome a la entrada. Vi una bota entrando a la habitación al lado mía. Luego se escuchó como si se revolvieran cosas de metal. Del miedo caí desmayada, bueno, no realmente me desmayé, lo fingí.

Pude escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la habitación. No abrí los ojos, traté de no respirar y sólo escuché aquel acento español:

"Fusososososo, hasta que nos volvemos a ver querida niña. No puedo dejarte sola, vendrás conmigo, yo me encargaré de ti" Sentí unas manos levantándome y apoyándome sobre unos hombros. Fue asi como pasé a llamarme: Nueva España


End file.
